


Cockapoo_Skye's one shots for Tomatofox Week of 2017

by Cockapoo_Skye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evillustrator teaming up with Volpina, F/M, Illusionary Artist, More tags will be added later, Nootler was obviously inspired by Pingu, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Originally Posted on deviantART, Song fic, Super Nathan, a tumblr pairing week, beagle dog, chad is usually a jerk name in movies, fox AU, hilarious names, liltomato, linath, linathaniel, listrator, lithanael, lithaniel, macho fox, nathali, nathanaelila, nathanaellila, nathanielila, nathaniellila, nathfox, nathina, nathlila, nila - Freeform, red foxes, silver foxes, slyartist, slytomato, so many ship names, tomatofox, tomatofoxweek, tomatofoxweek2017, volistrator, volpstrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockapoo_Skye/pseuds/Cockapoo_Skye
Summary: One shot collections for the tomatofox week.





	1. Day 1: Superheroes/Akumas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "royal" wedding of the Evillustrator and Volpina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Superheroes/Akumas

In the underground station stood a few people waiting for the metro. A metro had arrived and as a few people wanted to enter, the door opened and a strong wind blew the people away from there.

“Back off!” Shouted Stormy Weather leaving the wagon along with a few other akumatized citizens.

“Simon Says, can you get Evillustrator some more help?” Asked Lady Wifi. “They’re a bit late”

“Alright” Responded Simon Says and took his cards out, then threw it at some passengers of the metro.

“Simon Says help Evillustrator preparing everything for today’s occasion” Demanded Simon Says and they got hypnotized and ran out of the metro accompanied by the pink suited guy.

“I’ll be going to Volpina now” Said Lady Wifi pushing out of her phone a forwards sign. “I’ll see you later”

 

 

At the cathedral a few male akumatized villains were working in front at the park of the cathedral for the buffet. Kung Food was currently cooking a special soup in a big pot, while gingerbreadman and mama bear were putting on a big table various desserts and pastries for the guests.

Prince Eco and the Magician of Misfortune were cleaning the road together at the Pont au Double. Rogercop and Dark Cupid had closed the bridge due the occasion, then observed Santa Claws arriving with his reindeer and a few passengers.

 

“Name?” Asked Dark Cupid.

 

“Santa Claws” Responded the akumatized Claus.

“And the passengers?” Asked the cupid.

“Stoneheart, Horrificator, Bomb Mime and Mime” Responded Santa Claws while the red and black akuma villain checked the list on his hands.

“Get in” Told Dark Cupid stepping aside so, that the sled could enter into the road of the cathedral.

 

At the side of the cathedral Evillustrator had drawn in front of him a mirror, then drew a kippah to replace his current beret.

“Why are you replacing your old beret?” Asked Hawk Moth as he showed coming from the cathedral’s door.

“I’m Jewish” Responded Evillustrator. “I told you that once”

“Right you did” Replied Hawk Moth. “And by the way, don’t forget to wear your bow tie” Said Hawk Moth taking out of his pants’ pockets and stick it in front of his red colored collar.

“That’s an akuma” Said Evillustrator looking at the bow tie, which looked like a akuma.

“It’s based on a akuma” Corrected Hawk Moth.

“Thanks sir” Said the Evillustrator then the Bubbler passed by the two, stopping in front of Hawk Moth.

“Hey dudes, have you seen Guitar Villain and Xustin Ylvis?” Asked Bubbler, then suddenly someone screamed very loud, causing all to look around.

“Who was that?” Asked Bubbler, then a black panther passed by the three men.

“My animalistic instinct told me it was Volpina” Said the panther. “Nothing to worry”

“Yeah my father-in-law is right” Said Bubbler. “I’ll be asking Mr Pigeon” Said Bubbler leaving the guys back. The Evillustrator looked up at Hawk Moth and pushed on the bow tie, showing it to him.

“Do I look good with it?” Asked the red head, receiving a nod from the tall boss.

 

 

 

“Eeep!” Shouted Lila looking herself in the mirror.

“I know it’s weird to only wear a veil, but it’s better, than wearing the dress over your suit” Said Reflekta looking into the mirror too.

“Yeah you kind of looked a bit fat in the dress” Said Vanisher, making Volpina open her mouth to release her fox scream again, but her mouth was closed by Princess Fragrance’s hands.

“Shush” Told Princess Fragrance leaning her face on Volpina’s. “Imagine how Evillustrator will react at seeing how pretty my favorite vixen girl is” Told the Princess, making Volpina blush.

“Right, he must be getting into the church in a while” Said Volpina, while Miss Fortune tried to cut a hole for Volpina’s long ears with a scissor.

 

 

Near midday every akumatized villain sat inside the church and at the outside was Copycat guarding the entrance along with Quin Kong. Antibug showed up wanting to walk into the cathedral, but Copycat stopped her.

“Where do you think, you’re going?” Asked Copycat.

“To the wedding, where else?” Responded Antibug rudely.

“I’m afraid it’s not possible” Replied Copycat. “You’re on the not wanted list” Said Copycat looking at the list, which only said Antibug’s name and Assi Heartless.

“What?!?” Shouted Antibug shocked. Behind her came the mime driving an invisible vehicle, while far behind him sat Volpina with Princess Fragrance and Reflekta.

 

In the inside the Evillustrator looked at the entrance waiting for his fiancé to enter into the cathedral.

“Can’t wait for her” Said Evillustrator, then Guitar Villain started to play the wedding hymn on his guitar and Volpina entered accompanied by the Mime and her two best friend through the corridor.

The Evillustrator blushed at seeing his akuma fiancé coming along the corridor with the others.

“ _He looks so adorable with that bow tie”_ Volpina thought smiling, then arrived at the altar standing in front of the Evillustrator.

“My lady?” Asked the Evillustrator showing her his hand, which she gladly took. Both turned around to the priest, which was Hawk Moth to start the ceremony.

“We have gathered here all together to celebrate the royal marriage of my oldest, adoptive son with his fellow partner, which I’m proud to call her my daughter in law...”

“Yay this is my last ship to get married” Said the Shipper crossing the names Evillustrator and Volpina out of her list and she only had Hawk Moth with Le Paon as last on the paper.

“Guess I owe you something” Replied Betman taking a few cash bills out of his pocket. Pharao sat next to Betman and looked to the side, where Timebreaker sat.

“Sis, what time is it?” Asked Pharao, then observed his sister checking the time on her antique clock.

“12:04” Responded Timebreaker.

“Oh it’s time for me and Darkblade to exchange the turns” Said Pharao standing up and walking up at the door.

At the altar Volpina and the Evillustrator were holding hands, while glaring into each other’s eyes.

“Volpina, do you take Evillustrator from this day as your love wedded husband. To love him, protect him, fight side to side with him, until forever comes?”

“Yes I do” Responded Volpina smiling.

“Evillustrator, do you take Volpina to be you love wedded wife. To love and protect her, fight side at side with her, draw yourself together a future, until the eternity?”

“Yes I do” Replied Evillustrator glaring into Volpina’s forest green eyes with his ice blue.

“I ask now Schmid to give them the alliances” Said Hawk Moth and a Grey skinned guy with a green overall walked up at the two villains, then took from a large red box a type of bracelet and gave one to Volpina and the other one for Evillustrator.

“I promise to you Evillustrator to protect you, fight for you, to shower you up with love, until the end of our time” Said Lila placing the bracelet on Evillustrator’s, which clinched itself on his arm.

“By the way, it really is for the eternity” Informed Hawk Moth and both nodded.

“I promise to you Volpina to be a great husband, which protects you, fights for you and does his best to make and keep you happy. I...I promise you, that my love for you lasts forever” Said Evillustrator placing the bracelet on Volpina’s arm, which also got clipped on the vixen’s arm.

“With those steps done, I declare you to fox and artist….man and wife...you know, what I mean” Said Hawk Moth, then the Evillustator drew on his tablet a wine glass on the ground and stamped on it.

“Mazel Tov” Shouted a few akumatized villains, then the Evillustrator looked at Volpina, which jumped at him kissing him, wildly.

All applauded at the engaged couple and the girls at the front were in love with the ceremony.

“Aww” Said Reflekta.

“Aww” Replied Princess Fragrance.

“Graghrgragghgra” Mumbled Horrificator glaring up at the altar.

“Now it’s time to attack the buffet!” Told Hawk Moth and all ran out accompanied by the couple and the boss of the akumas.

“Hey, hey you two stop there!” Demanded Lady Wifi throwing from her phone a stop sign at them, making them stop in the air.

“I love your powers” Said Chat Blanc walking up to the Evillustrator.

“Hey can I do this?” Asked Chat taking the Evillustrator’s hand to put one of the fingers inside the purple nose.

“Hehe” Chuckled Chat Blanc and suddenly the pause sign disappeared and the Evillustrator hit Chat Blanc in his face with the other hand.

“You’re welcome” Said the Evillustrator.

“Worth it….” Groaned Chat Blanc lying on the ground.

At the outside everyone was at the buffet eating the aperitifs of the wedding.

“I love those Chinese snacks” Said Replay. “I think I’m going to eat another one” Said the guy pressing his watch to reverse back to get his dumpling back, so that he could eat it again.

“Sir, you got enough here on the buffet” Said the butler, which was masked like a penguin.

“No it’s fine Nootler” Said Replay and behind him passed the Pixelator seeing at the big choice on the table and stopped in front of a tower with shrimps and a sauce inside the bowls of it.

“Mmh” Replied Pixelator and pressed the button on his blue glasses to scan the tower, which then disappeared into his device. He giggled and made his way to the next table, then behind him showed up Style Queen to look surprised, that the shrimps were gone.

“What?!?”

 

Near a light Grey wedding cake stood Volpina with her husband, Hawk Moth and Le Paon.

“Cheers!” Wished Hawk Moth hitting the champagne glass of the on the other three’s glasses.

“Has anyone tried the tiramisu?” Asked the Evillustrator. “They’re real good” Said the groom, then received Volpina’s arm between his and he leaned his head on hers, making her smile.

“Congratulations Volpina and Evillustrator!” Shouted Princess Fragrance holding her perfume gun towards them.

“No!” Shouted both and the princess took it back giggling.

“Just kidding” Said the princess and gave both a hug.

“Congratulations to the newly wed couple!” Shouted a green female akuma with a pink turban covered with plastic flowers. “Woohoo!” Said the female throwing petals at the couple.

“Thank you” Said the Evillustrator while he and his wife were been showered by the pink petals.

Miss Fortune showed up looking around calling for somebody.

“Chat Rouge! Chat Rouge!”

“He’s playing with Reflekta!” Shouted Princess Fragrance.

“What are they playing?” Asked Miss Fortune, then they heard a sort of taser from the near and three Reflekta copies passed by running.

“Daddy!” Shouted one of the Reflekta copies. Miss Fortune rolled her eyes and walked behind the kids.

“Chat Rouge get back to mama” Demanded Miss Fortune.

“Are you two seeing forward to have….you know...a successor?” Asked Hawk Moth playing with the champagne in his glass.

“I _really_ loved to” Said Volpina caressing the Evillustrator’s cheeks, making him blush. “What do you think?”

“If I ever find a zipper on myself, that would be great” Replied the Evillustrator and Volpina raised an eye brow then looked at his back.

“Hawk Moth” Asked Volpina. “Why doesn’t he have a zipper?”

“Well uh….I kind of forgot to add them” Responded Hawk Moth.

“You also don’t have one” Said the Evillustrator looking at Volpina’s back.

“What?” Replied Volpina shocked. “How are we ever going to reproduce?”

“How am I going to pee?” Asked the Evillustrator looking at Hawk Moth.

“Well...I need to think about doing this on you two” Told Hawk Moth.

“And don’t forget the others” Mentioned Paon and Hawk Moth nodded.

“And mines you can do right now!” Growled Volpina and Evillustrator had took his tablet to draw something on it, which appeared behind Volpina’s back.

“What was that?” Asked Volpina passing her hand on the back finding a zipper line on there.

“Does it open?” Asked the Evillustrator, while Volpina tried to pull it up and down. “Great” Replied the red head after seeing the result, then drew one in front of his body. “Perfect”

“You choose the perfect place for it” Volpina said with a flirty look at the purple skinned akuma.

“It’s also easier for me to take it off then”

“Or for me” Said the vixen akuma placing her fingers on the tip of the zipper, making Evillustrator blush.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to try one tiramisu” Said Paon walking off.

“I’m going to check out for the croissant” Said Hawk Moth leaving the couple alone, when Volpina started to embrace him hardly close to her, making him do a dreamy face.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Day 2: Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Partners in Crime
> 
> Pairing: EvillustratorxVolpina

 

 

Nathaniel sat on a chair in front of Principal Damocles’ secretary looking sadly down at his ripped sketch booklet. He had been drawn for a real while on a comic of his superhero self Super Nathan. It had almost become one year, that Nathaniel befriended the new girl in his class Lila. He met her, due the first day as she had to seat behind the class far away from the others next to him. Theoretically, she could have seat next to Ivan, which was closer for her to look at her crush Adrien. Since that day Ladybug had embarrassed her in front of him, everyone started to have a disliking on her. Nathaniel only heard about her having lied, the trouble with Ladybug and the akumatization into Volpina, nothing more. Only as she became his seat mate, he somewhat tried to figure out, what really had happen and they became good friends.

  


Nathaniel looked at all the ripped piece of papers, which were done by Chloé. She makes almost to everyone in the class the life a hell. Since Alya and Adrien had taught Marinette to handle with Chloé, others of the class had tried the same to her, only Nathaniel was the only one, to not being able to handle it. He preferred to be quiet or ignore it, but ignoring wasn’t really easy for him, when Chloé bullies him due his likes for drawing and sketching.

  


The reason he was sitting in front of Mr Damocles bureau was, that Chloé was being once a meany towards him and Lila. This time Nathaniel wanted to really do something. Mostly to show it to Lila, that he was capable to take care of her, just like she does every time the blonde tries to make fun of Nathaniel or his preferences. This time Chloé had went far and ripped Nathaniel’s sketching booklet in front of his face, making him sad and Lila all heat up, which ended up going into Chloé’s pants and fight her with her own hands.

  


Lila was at the moment inside the bureau sitting with Principal Damocles, a Chloé with a blue eye, which wasn’t anything from any of her expensive make up, she puts on herself.

Nathaniel could hear Chloé talking angrily at Principal Damocles about the situation at the school.

“I’m going to tell this the police!” Shouted Chloé. “That is physical violence”

“Try that then Bourgeois” Told Lila the mayor’s daughter.

“My father’s the mayor of Paris, he can talk with the law enforcement to put you in jail”

“But you forgot something dear. My parents are diplomats and the Italian authorities won’t take me the diplomatic immunity away, just because of _daddy’s girl got a little boo-boo_ on her face _”_

“Principal Damocles do something, she’s always abusing of her social state”

Nathaniel growled at Chloé’s behaviour and over him appeared a flying akuma, making it’s way down to Nathaniel’s writing pencil and entering into that object. Over Nathaniel’s face showed up a purple lighting, formed like a butterfly showing him the other side of it Hawk Moth, the villain of Paris.

“ _You want to take care of that little monster and save your best friend. Let me help you. I give you the chance to save your best friend, take care of the daughter of the mayor and if you complete these tasks, I’d like you to bring me the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Is this clear?”_

“That will be no problem Hawk Moth” Said Nathaniel smiling evilly and transforming into the Evillustrator.

  


“Do you know what, you should really turn back into Volpina again, you belong more to the others and also look better….wait, what am I saying? You look horrifying in every outfit” Said Chloé starting to laugh, making Principal Damocles place his hand in front of his forehead, due Chloé’s behaviour and Lila just stood there growling at the girl, then another akuma showed up entering into Lila’s fox tail like necklace, causing in front of Lila’s face to appear the purple lighting mask.

“ _Volpina, I’m here to help you with this hussy, I need, that you use her to lock Ladybug and Cat Noir to us and if you defeat them, you take care of this girl and bring me the miraculouses. Is this a good deal?”_

“Yeah Hawk Moth” Lila said grinning after the mask disappeared then she got transformed into Volpina.

“I don’t care of what you think, I’m going to call daddy” Said Chloé and Volpina snapped Chloé’s smartphone ouf of her hand breaking it.

“Where’s your daddy now?” Asked Volpina glaring angrily at Chloé, making her gulp. Someone knocked on the door, then it got erased by Evillustrator’s on his tablet.

“Finally someone, who actually knocked on the door, before entering!” Said Mr Damocles at the sight of the young akuma villain.

“Remember me again Chloé?” Asked the Evillustrator grinning evilly at the blonde, scaring her.

“It’s time for you to pay your debts now” Said the Evillustrator drawing something on his tablet. “And this time your daddy won’t pay for it”

“Hey you, stop it!” Demanded Volpina glaring at the other villain, which glared at her in surprise.

“Volpina?” Asked the Evillustrator.

“Don’t harm her!” Demanded Volpina packing him on his left hand, where he had his pencil. “We need her first to lure Ladybug and Cat Noir to us and after we beat them, we can do with her, whatever we want” Told Volpina making Chloé swallow hard.

“I think you’re right” Said the Evillustrator deleting his drawing all over again. “Have you got a plan?” Asked the red head and the vixen akuma nodded.

  


  


“ _Mayor Bourgeois’ daughter has been kidnapped by an akumatized villain and is being hold as hostage at the towers of the Notre Dame”_

  


Marinette sat in front of her computer listening to the news along with her red kwami Tikki.

“Tikki it’s time to help Paris again” Said the bluenette making the little spirit nod.

“Tikki, Spots on!” Shouted Marinette transforming into Ladybug, then left her house through the roof terrace with her yo-yo.

Ladybug swung with her yo-yo over the seine at the Notre Dame, then pulled herself with the yo-yo up at the monument.

  


At the top of the tower stood Chloé tied on a wooden pole with the Evillustrator standing in front of her, guarding her.

“Evillustrator!” Shouted Ladybug walking towards him. The guy turned his head at her, smiling at her.

“Ladybug!” Greeted the akuma. “Nice to see you again”

“Can’t say the same” Replied Ladybug back.

“Where’s your kitty cat?” Asked the Evillustrator and from behind Cat Noir showed up jumping with his baton and hit Evillustrator on the head, but he suddendly disappeared as Cat Noir landed on the floor.

“Huh?” Asked Cat Noir looking around.

“You know, he isn’t the only one, who wants to fight you” Said Chloé looking unimpressed at him.

“Who else is?” Asked Cat Noir placing his hands on Chloè’s rope, but she also disappeared. “Huh?”

“Cat let’s leave, I think it’s a trap” Said Ladybug, then suddenly around Cat Noir and Ladybug a rope had appeared tied around them.

“Oh no!” Shouted Ladybug as she saw, that they had got trapped.

“Hey that’s really clever of you Evillustrator” Complimented Cat Noir jokingly, then the real Evillustrator appeared hovering over a large board along with Volpina and left it, walking up at the tower, where the two superheroes were trapped.

“That was easier, than I have expected it to be” Said Volpina.

“Now you have to give us your miraculouses” Said the Evillustrator.

“Never!” Shouted Ladybug.

“I think you don’t have any choice” Said Volpina taking her flute and pointing to the other tower, where there was Chloé tied up on ledge of the tower under a gargoyle with her mouth covered and a shocked expression on her face.

“That’s just an illusion, we don’t fall on that” Said Ladybug

“Are you sure?” Asked Volpina then the Evillustrator drew a ball, which appeared over Volpina’s hand. “Why a ball?”

“I wanted to draw a brick, but it doesn’t fly really long” Told Evillustrator and Volpina rolled her eyes.

“Whatever” Said Volpina and threw the ball toward Chloé hitting her on the side of her butt, causing her to yell, then mumbling swears.

“Okay, I believe it” Said Cat Noir sad.

“So do we have a deal?” Asked Volpina. “You gave us the miraculouses and we free Chloé”

“I don’t trust you” Said Ladybug glaring at the vixen akuma.

“That’s your problem then, I know this girl there isn’t a quite angel” Said Volpina looking at the annoyed blonde. “But it would be such a shame if she died, because of you two not cooperating with us” Said Volpina and Ladybug glared at Cat Noir.

“You know, she’s right Ladybug” Said Cat Noir. “This time, she’s meaning it for real” Said Cat Noir, while the Evillustrator drew something on his tab.

“I know, but I didn’t want it to happen like this”

“Come on it could be worse, at least nobody will see our true identity” Said Cat Noir looking at the villain, then saw there a recording camera standing there with Evillustrator trying to turn it on.

“Oh no” Said Ladybug tragic.

“Come on, it’s not that bad” Said Volpina. “After all, we could have gone the worse way, but that was up to you two” Said Volpina looking at the Evillustrator, which just had sketched a roll with a long cable on it.

“What are you doing?” Asked Volpina.

“I need to stick this at the TV station” Said Evillustrator, then he drew a jet pack for himself and flew away with it.

A while later Volpina was standing and looking at Chloé, which kept hanging under the gargoyle.

“Cat” Whispered Ladybug. “Can you use your cataclysm on the rope?” Asked Ladybug.

“I don’t know, I’m afraid to hurt you or something”

“But we have to try or we’re doomed” Said Ladybug worried at him.

“Alright I try” Said Cat Noir and took a breath. “Cataclysm!” Shouted Cat Noir activating his power, then ripped the rope from himself and Ladybug.

Volpina looked back and saw the two already free.

“Where do you think you two are going?” Asked Volpina taking her flute in front of her.

“Lila please stop this, this isn’t the real you” Told Ladybug.

“My name is Volpina!” Shouted Volpina at the heroine. The Evillustrator flew over Cat Noir and Ladybug, making Cat shriek and landed next to Volpina.

“Need any help?” Asked Evillustrator looking at her.

“That would be nice” Responded Volpina with a smirk.

“Lucky Char….”Shouted Ladybug and the Evillustrator erased the line of the yo-yo making it fall down. “My yo-yo!” Shouted Ladybug.

“Sorry, but we had made a deal” Said Volpina while the Evillustrator drew another rope again, but this time both had one, but more thicker.

“So are you going to take their miraculouses away?” Asked the red head, while the brunette thought about it.

“You know, we worked together on this” Responded Volpina. “We both should do it together” Suggested Volpina and the brush hair nodded.

  


At the Françoise Dupont school sat all the students inside the classroom looking at the video.

“Oh no Ladybug, she can’t just loose now!” Said Alya shocked.

“Man I can’t believe, this is happening” Said Nino.

“Don’t worry kids, they will manage it….hopefully” Said Ms Bustier looking at the white board, where the projector showed the video.

Also at the Dupain-Cheng bakery sat Marinette’s parents along with a few visitors seeing it on TV.

“ _My dear Parisians, get ready to find out, who are behind the masks of Ladybug and Cat Noir!” Said Volpina walking up at Ladybug and Cat Noir._

“ _You do Cat Noir and I do Ladybug” Told Volpina receiving a nod from the artist._

_Both had kneed down, next to the heroines then looked around for the miraculouses._

“ _Hawk Moth says, it’s the earrings of Ladybug and Cat Noir’s ring” Told Evillustrator, making the vixen themed akuma. Volpina placed her hands on Ladybug’s earrings, then Cat Noir glared shocked at Ladybug._

“ _Ladybug, before you get transformed back into your civilian self, I just wanted to tell you, that I still love you, no matter, who you are behind the mask” Said Cat Noir._

  


“I knew Cat Noir had a crush on Ladybug” Said Kim crossing his arms, feeling proud.

“I wonder where Adrien and Marinette are” Said Nino. “They’re missing this all” Said Nino then Alya wide her eyes as Nino mentioned both of their names.

“I think I know, who the superheroes are” Said Alya keeping to look at the screen.

  


“ _Cat Noir I….that’s nice to know, that your love for me is real, but I don’t know...I’ve got a crush on someone else” Told Ladybug._

“ _Ouch” Said Cat Noir. “I respect that then” The black cat said sad._

“ _I’m sorry” Said Ladybug then Volpina finally took the earrings off Ladybug’s ears, then she transformed back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

“ _Marinette?” Asked Cat Noir surprised._

“Marinette has been Ladybug all this time?” Asked a surprised Alya in the class, while the others had have the same expression.

  


“Marinette!” Shouted her parents.

“She’s Ladybug?” Asked Tom surprised.

“Oh no, I hope these two don’t harm our baby” Said Sabine hugging her husband in tears.

  


  


“Now Cat Noir, it’s your turn” Said the Evillustrator. “Want to say anything special to Ladybug or better said: Marinette?”

“Well….I can’t believe the girl I was in love with sat in the same class as me” Said Cat Noir, making Marinette think about any blonde classmate in her class, then remembered something Alya once said to her.

“ _Well with a mask and a costume, doesn’t he look a little bit like Cat Noir?”_

“Adrien?” Asked Marinette and Evillustrator removed his ring from his hand and Cat Noir transformed into his civilian self Adrien Agreste.

“It really is you” Replied Marinette blushing.

“I can’t believe you two didn’t know about each others identities” Said Evillustrator.” How is this even possible?”

“I see things as Ladybug in black and white” Replied Marinette.

“I see colors, but I kind of didn’t expected, that she was the whole time near me”

“What are you going to do now?” Asked Marinette.

“Don’t we deserve to know you two too?” Asked Adrien, making Volpina chuckle.

“But you already know me” Said Volpina.

“Right...” Said Adrien embarrassed.

“Now we only have to wait for Hawk Moth to show up and take the miraculouses.” Said Volpina walking up to the corner of the tower.

“Hey you know...” Said Evillustrator making his way up to the akuma girl. “These two aren’t going anywhere” Said the Evillustrator slowly placing his arm behind Volpina’s back, which grabbed him harsh, making him look shrieked at her.

“That’s….a good idea” Said Volpina glaring into the ice blue eyes with her Italian olive eyes. “Draw a box for the miraculouses and leave a note for Hawk Moth” Told Volpina letting Evillustrator’s arm go.

“I like bad girls” Said Evillustrator flirty, while drawing, what Volpina asked for on his tablet, then as it appeared, they both stowed it into the box. The red head drew a piece of paper, which appeared on the top of the box.

“Good….and it’s spelled with _I,_ not with _E”_

“My bad” Replied the Evillustrator and Volpina took the Evillustrator’s hand and entered into a drawn hydroplane along with him, then they took off vertically, then flew away leaving the others back.

“They kind of are Bonnie and Clyde in the akumatized version, don’t you think?” Asked Adrien looking at a sad Marinette. Adrien looked back at the akumatized students disappearing near a tall building, which was the city’s bank.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe, that if Volpina and the Evillustrator combined together as partners, they could easily fight with Ladybug and Chat Noir.


	3. Day 4: Coffee AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine_Story inspired me to do this one :D
> 
> I couldn't find a plot for the First Encounter :( If I have one I either post it here or at the tomatofox one shot collection)
> 
> Pairing: NathanielxLila

 

In the afternoon a few people hang out in the coffee shop drinking coffee and talking with friends.

Once again a certain girl named Lila Rossi entered into the coffee shop, waiting until it was her turn for the coffee.

Behind the desks, where the coffees are made stood a red head, which was refilling a cup of coffee, while glaring at the beauty of the brunette girl, that stood on the back. A black haired Asian noted that, then rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Why don't you give that girl your phone number or something?" Asked Kim.  
"Who?" Asked Nathaniel.  
"You know who, come it won't hurt to do it" Told Kim filling a short cup with coffee.  
"I'll try" Responded Nathaniel looking at the back, where the smiling Italian was.  
"It will be fine" Assured Kim closing the coffee with a cover.

After a few customers it was Lila's turn and she got attended by Nathaniel.

“H….hi” Greeted Nathaniel smiling at the brunette. “What can I offer you?”

“Well, what do  _you_ have to offer?” Asked Lila placing her hand on his, which made him get red. Kim had sold another coffee cup at a guest, then observed the two looking in love at each other.

“Various coffees” Responded Nathaniel making the girl giggle.

“Then make me your favorite coffee” Told Lila with a wink.

“But...what if you don’t like it?”

“Don’t be afraid, I like almost everything” Assured Lila and the red head nodded.

“I give you then a triple hot chocolate” Suggested Nathaniel earning a nod from the brunette.

“Thank you” Said Lila and Nathaniel went to do her cup. The Italian observed the young red head doing his job. Kim walked up at the girl, seeing her glaring amorously at the boy.

“He works part time here, you know” Said Kim seeing the girl watching the boy filling hot milk into the cup. “You know, he’s kind of interested in you” Said Kim, making Lila wide her eyes and look at him.

“He is?” Asked Lila surprised.

“He’s been questioning many times, if you would like him back, but he’s too scared to ask you that” Explained Kim.

“Aww”

“I’ve suggested him to give you his number to ask you on a date or so, but he chickened it out, every time he had the chance”

“Well he could just write it on the cup” Said Lila. “Every time he writes down my name, he writes it very beautiful”

“I noted that a few times, his calligraphy compared to when he writes your name isn’t actually the prettiest”

“Oh”

“Hey I have an idea” Said Kim. “I write down his phone number on his cup, without he noting it then you text or call him”

“What you really want to do that?” Asked Lila.

“Of course” Responded Kim. “If the first step is down the rest will go good, I don’t doubt that”

Nathaniel had filled the cup in and gave it to Lila.

“That will be 10 €” Said Nathaniel and Lila gave him 20 bucks and Nathaniel checked the cash register for another 10 € bill. Lila observed, how quickly Kim wrote down Nathaniel’s phone number, then gave the cup back to Lila.

“Here you got your change” Said Nathaniel giving it to Lila.

“Thank you and see you later” Said Lila leaving him, waving at her smiling amorously.

“I think she’s going to call you today” Said Kim.

“Why?”

“Funny story...” Said Kim and Nathaniel glared at him, as he was about to explain it to him.

In the evening Nathaniel stood in front of the cinema waiting for someone to show up.

“She’s late, Probably she doesn’t want to go out with a looser like me” Said Nathaniel glaring at the surrounding. He picked up his phone to see the last message, he had received from her.

“ _See you later pretty boy”_

Nathaniel closed his eyes frowning his face and put his phone back into his pocket.

“She probably just wanted to trick me” Said Nathaniel turning around, then he shrieked as a tan skinned brunette stand in front of him.

“Lila?” Asked Nathaniel surprised. “You’re here”

“Of course I am, I promised it” Replied Lila looking at the smiling red head.

“Y...ye..yes” Said Nathaniel. “Uh...”

“Shall we go?” Asked Lila and he nodded.

“Sure, let’s got” Said Nathaniel walking with the girl at the ticket corner.

“Good evening, what would you like to see?” Asked the guy.

“Two tickets for the Prince of the Foxes” Said Nathaniel and the guy took two tickets our.

“18€” Said the cashier and Nathaniel paid him the money then received the change and the tickets. “Have a nice evening”

“Merci” Said Nathaniel walking into the building accompanied by Lila.

“What is this movie about?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know, the poster just seemed to be interesting” Responded Lila. “Have you got other movie preferences?”

“Not really” Said Nathaniel walking with the brunette at the pop corn store.

Inside the cinema room both sat together looking at the screen seeing two foxes fighting with each other. Lila was interested in the movie and picking pop corn from the bucket, both have bought before.

“What was for you the best part yet?” Asked Lila glaring at the red head.

“ _What should I say to her. I don’t know, which one was the best”_ Thought Nathaniel shocked. Lila kept looking at him with a smile, then he looked at the screen again at one of the foxes holding another fox on the ground.

“I liked that part, where Renard showed up, like he was some kind of perfect fox-guy” Responded Nathaniel. “You know showing off in front of the ladies, making some exercises”

“It was hilarious, right?” Asked Lila with a chuckle, while Nathaniel smiled at Lila a bit anxious. Both sat back again looking at the screen to see a fox talking to a vixen, which seemed mad at the fox. The fox lied down next to the vixen, flaring with his blue eyes up at the vixen, while wagging with his tail, slowly.

Nathaniel glared at the brunette, which kept looking at the movie and he thought about, what he should do. He glared at Lila again then had an idea and pretended to be yawning and he moved his arm slowly behind Lila’s back. As he was about to place his hand on Lila’s shoulder, she glared at him and Nathaniel froze, looking shocked at the Italian. Nathaniel pulled his arm back smiling, awkwardly at her getting the girl to chuckle.

“I’m sorry” Said Nathaniel then Lila giggled and lied her head on Nathaniel’s shoulder, making Nathaniel look surprised while heating up on his face.

“No worries” Said Lila sighing amorously. “It’s fine”

Nathaniel smiled and lied his cheeks on Lila’s head then placed his arm behind her, petting her shoulder.

 

“Let’s enjoy the rest of the evening” Said Nathaniel and kept watching the movie along with the brunette, while snuggling there together.


	4. Day 5: Starry Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel wants to tell Lila his feelings before New Year. Will he make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AO3!
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: NathanielxLila
> 
> Age: Teen

 

Lila sat on the dinner table of her house reading a message of her father.

 

“Looks like I got the house for myself again” Said Lila, then her phone beeped receiving a message.

 

“Nath?” Asked Lila herself seeing his full name followed by a heart on the end of it.

 

“ _Hi Lila, are you going to the party of Adrien tonight?”_

 

Lila smiled and replied to the boy.

 

“Yeah and you?”

 

“ _Same and I wanted to ask you, if you are interested to go with me later at the trocadéro to see the fireworks. Can you come?”_

 

“I’m definitely coming. See you there!” Typed Lila and left Nathaniel’s conversation and entered into another chat of a person named Rose Lavillant.

 

“Rose, Nathaniel asked me out to go see the fireworks at the trocadéro!”

 

“ _Squeal! That’s great Lila!_

 

“Yes, I know!” Replied Lila with lots of hearts next to her text.

 

“ _Now he needs to confess it to you and then...”_

 

“I’ll be his girlfriend!!” Typed Lila doing a jump in the air.

 

 

At Nathaniel’s house he sat on a couch with his phone lied on his ear, looking a bit panicked.

 

“Rose, it’s me” Said Nathaniel. “I and Lila are going after Adrien’s party down at the trocadéro to see the fireworks”

 

“ _That’s great Nath”_

“No, it’s not, I’m afraid, that I end up chicken it out”

 

“ _What in going out?”_

 

“No, I meant in telling her, how I feel about her. I already postponed it for like three times this month and the other months the same...”

 

“ _Come on Nath, don’t give up. You can do it”_

 

“That’s easy for you to say”

 

“ _Trust me, you will make it this time. I promise”_

 

“I hope she does feel something for me like I do for her” Said Nathaniel with a sigh.

 

“ _Of course she does Nath and I also now, that you will have success with this! Go, go, go!” Shouted Rose._

 

“Yeah!” Shouted Nathaniel and ran at his closet to get him something else to put on.

 

He took a red-orange pullover out with a checkered front and on another amount of trousers he took out the first on the pile a long gray pant.

 

“I think I’m going to take my red all stars” Said Nathaniel turning his head down to under the big space from the closet to the ground, where Nathaniel kept all his shoes. “Where ever they are”

 

 

 

 

At the mansion’s exterior of the Agreste mansion.

 

“Wooh!” Shouted Nino dancing along with Alya to the music, that was been played at the outside.

 

A few classmates of Adrien were already there partying together celebrating on the last day of the year. On the entrance of the mansion stood Adrien between both of his parents observing all the students dancing.

 

“They seem to be amused” Said Adrien’s father looking at his son.

 

“You’re right” Responded Adrien looking at Nino and Alya dancing together.

 

“Why aren’t you going down to have some fun?” Asked Mrs Agreste looking down at her boy.

 

“I rather stay here with you for a while” Replied Adrien looking up at the woman.

 

“Having you back in our family, was the best Christmas present, we could ever get” Said Gabriel placing his hand on Adrien’s shoulder, while Adrien placed his own over his father’s.

 

“Yeah, we’re so happy mom” Said Adrien hugging her.

 

“I wonder if Ladybug and Cat Noir show up here” Said Gabriel. “I’d like to thank them for bringing you back”

 

“Maybe they will show up” Said Adrien. “You know…. they got much to do as superheroes”

 

“You’re right my son” Said Gabriel smiling at him. Adrien smiled back at his father. It was since his wife was disappeared, that it was rare for him to see his father smiling or happy.

 

“They are three girls entering into our plot” Said Mrs Agreste pointing at a brunette, a blonde and a black haired girl. “Is the brunette Lila Rossi?” Asked Mrs Agreste looking at her son.

 

“Yeah” Responded Adrien. “She’s in my class”

 

“Adrien!” Called Alya. “Come down and dance with us!”

 

“I might go later” Refused Adrien looking at the Martinique girl.

 

“Go down to your friends Adrien” Said Gabriel. “Go have some fun with the others”

 

Adrien smiled and gave both of his parents a hug.

 

 

Down at the stairs was Lila standing along with Rose and Juleka talking.

 

“I love your cashmere pullover!” Said Rose passing Lila’s shirt over her fingers. “And this salmon pink, looks so cute”

 

“Nathaniel has a good taste” Said Juleka making Lila giggle.

 

“Well the funny thing is as I took Nathaniel to shop with me, he caught me glaring at this shirt, when we passed by the store.” Told Lila closing her winter jacket over her. “When I was trying out my green leggings here, Nathaniel left saying, that he needed to go to the toilet, but he actually went to buy the present and tried to conceal it away from me, that he had bought the last one in the store”

 

“That was so sweet from him” Said Rose to the brunette, which nodded in agreement at the short blonde.

 

“Is he coming?” Asked Juleka.

 

“He should be coming” Responded Lila looking around, then recognized Nathaniel at the entrance. “What did I say?” Asked Lila looking at the red head looking around for someone.

 

“Nathaniel, here we are!” Called Rose, getting the red head’s attention.

 

“Hey Rose” Greeted Nathaniel waving at the blonde and made his way up to the girls.

 

“Hey Nath” Greeted the girls as Nathaniel was now standing by them.

 

“You’re also wearing my Christmas gift?” Asked Lila glaring at Nathaniel’s purple beanie over his head.

 

“Yeah” Responded Nathaniel. “Thank you for this gift, it really keeps my head warm”

 

“Can say the same about the cashmere pullover”

 

“That’s great” Replied Nathaniel glaring at the girl showing him the pullover.

 

“So….” Said Rose glaring at Nathaniel, which raise his eye brows at her, not understanding, what she was doing. The blonde rolled her eyes at Lila then back at him, making him nod in understood.

 

“All the others are dancing” Said Nathaniel. “Shall we dance too?” Asked the red head glaring at the Italian. She smiled and reached him her hand.

 

“Then let’s go” Said Lila racing in the middle of the place with Nathaniel behind her, then started to dance followed by him.

 

“Aww” Replied Rose seeing the two dancing together.

 

 

“I didn’t knew you could…..dance?” Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel trying to keep it up with Lila, like the others did.

 

“I actually never danced with someone before….well except with Mylène on Adrien’s birthday, but we were all kind of forced to do so”

 

“Forced?” Asked Lila raising an eye brow.

 

“Well on that day Nino got akumatized and he forced us all so and if we didn’t we would all end up stuck in a bubble, with not much oxygen”

 

“Oh” Replied Lila thinking about that. “You know Nath, you don’t need to keep it up with the others, you’re only dancing with me”

 

“Alright” Said Nathaniel

 

“It’s not that difficult” Told Lila then Nathaniel nodded at the brunette. Rose stopped walking by the two friends.

 

“Hey I and Juleka are going to get there some aperitifs, in case you go looking for us”

 

“Alright” Replied Lila and nodded along with Nathaniel as the two girls left.

 

“We be joining them later” Suggested Nathaniel. “What do you think?”

 

“I didn’t eat anything before, so I think it’s a good idea”

 

“Great”

 

 

 

 

 

**O-O**

 

 

A few of Adrien’s classmates, including Nathaniel and Lila were crossing the pont d’léna forwards to the direction, where the trocadéro was.

 

“Is anyone of you going to throw fireworks?” Asked Alix looking at the other class comrades.

 

“I will and my cousin is coming too” Responded Kim. “He’s going to show me how to do”

 

“You know, that not all are for under 16, right?” Asked Alix glaring at the Vietnamese.

 

“I know, I didn’t say we had for over 18 years old”

 

Lila listened to the conversation of the others, then turned her head at Nathaniel.

 

“Are you going to throw some fireworks too?” Asked Lila.

 

“Uh no” Responded Nathaniel. “I thought about only hanging out with out and….and see the fireworks?”

 

“Just wondering” Replied Lila.

 

“You….you aren’t angry about it?”

 

“No, of course not Nath, why did you think that?”

 

“When you asked that I thought you, actually did want to”

 

“It’s already great enough for me to hang out with someone on new year’s eve and not alone” Said the brunette. “You probably know that?”

 

“Sure, except my mother sometimes takes me with her at the work on a few occasions, so that I don’t have to be alone”

 

“Lucky you”

 

“I guess”

 

“And thanks for inviting me to go here with you”

 

“No probs, we….we’re friends, right?”

 

“Of course not” Responded Lila sarcastic.

 

Both walked over the crossroad at the end of the bridge walking to the water fountains, seeing a few other citizens preparing their own fireworks for themselves.

 

“Why are we going to see the fireworks here?” Asked Lila. “On new year, the one’s at the Eiffel Tower are going to be shown?”

 

“Because, I have the perfect place for us to see them” Said Nathaniel grabbing her on the hand.

 

“Oh Nath...” Replied Lila slightly blushing, as the boy took her by the hand and ran alongside the fountain up to the stairs on the other side of the location.

 

A while later both had run the stairs up and stood in the middle of the place with a sight to the Eiffel Tower.

 

“The view is fantastic” Said Lila looking at the tower on the other side of the city.

 

“I knew you would like it” Said Nathaniel sitting down on the wall, helping Lila sitting down.

 

“Thanks” Responded the Italian after his attitude. “You probably used to hang up a lot here to inspire yourself for your drawings, right?”

 

“Sometimes” Responded Nathaniel. “I’ve got plenty of inspirations, but to come out with a plot takes often more time, than you think”

 

“The same is for me with the writing” Said the brunette. “I don’t often have much trouble in coming out with them, but the story has to be good”

 

“Yeah….oh and thank you for helping me with my comic. I find it turned out really good”

 

“No problem, we’re friends. We promised each other to always help each other, right?” Asked Lila with a wink.

“Uh yeah” Responded Nathaniel a bit unsure. “Friends”

 

“I know I already said this a few times, but that doesn’t matter. I’m very glad to have you as my best friend….well I also have Rose or Juleka, but you’re were the first one to forgive my mistakes in the past and….all had forgive me for it...” Said Lila remembering the first day of school as she sat behind the class, next to Nathaniel, which had tried to befriend her during the lessons.

 

“You know, that I would always be there for you, when you need it” Said Nathaniel placing his hand over Lila’s which lied on the wall, where they sat. “You also gave me to trust myself more, than I ever did before...in doing certain things or showing them...” The red head said petting Lila’s hand with his thumb in circular moves, which made Lila pay attention to it.

 

“You kind of loss a lot in your life, when you refuse to try it.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right” Agreed Nathaniel while glaring into her olive green eyes. “You were the only one to trust me. Who trusted me for real”

 

Lila blushed at the sentence, then leaned herself closer to his face.

 

“I always told you, you can trust me” Whispered Lila coming closer to him.

 

“ **Ten, nine, eight….”** Started everybody around the place to count down, before entering into the new year.

 

“Lila, before the new year I wanted to tell you something, really important” Said Nathaniel and Lila nodded.

 

“You know I wanted to tell it a long time ago, but I….uh...”

 

“ **Six, five four...”**

 

“I…...”

 

“ **Three!”**

 

“I….”

 

“ **Two...”**

 

“I….”

 

“ **One!!!”**

 

Nathaniel kept stammering, but Lila instead of listening to, what he wanted to say, she placed her hands on the red head’s cheeks and gave him a long kiss on the lips, while behind them all the citizens yelled the usually sentence, everyone says during the new year celebration and watched the fireworks shout from the sides of the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Happy new year!” Shouted all the people around Nathaniel and Lila, while the two were so recessed in their kiss, that they didn’t really note about the surrounding. After their kiss, they leaned their forehead on each other, having their eyes closed.

 

“Happy new year Lila” Wished Nathaniel then she poked his nose with hers, wishing him the same.

 

“Happy new year to you too Nathy” Said Lila keeping the stature along with him, enjoying their togetherness under the shiny stars and the burning fireworks on the sky.


	5. Day 6: Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: EvillustratorxLila
> 
> AN: The song is called A thousand years and belongs to Christina Perri. The only thing that belongs to me is the one shot, without counting the song lyrics.   
> I used the version, where she sings with Steve Kazee. This is one of my favorite duet.
> 
>  
> 
> Was Inspired by a dream related to Listrator and a MLB AMV with the lovesquare.

Inside the cathedral of Notre Dame stood Lila in front of the altar along with a taller man with black hair and brown eyes.

 

“Dearly beloved. We are all gathered here in the name of god to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony...” Said the priest while looking at a smiling Lila. While the priest kept the speech, she turned her head back to the front seat on the other side, where her fiancé’s parents sat along with some of Lila’s old classmates. There sat Rose, Juleka, Myléne, Alya, Marinette along with Adrien, Ivan and Nino. Between Adrien and Ivan’s lied a white A4 paper with the name _Nathaniel Kurtzberg_ on it.

 

Lila rolled her eyes down, making her smile go away after seeing that her best friend was absent on her important day.

 

“Where’s Nathaniel?” Asked Adrien looking at the empty seat.

 

“I think he preferred to not come” Responded Juleka.

 

“But I’ve saw him before talking with Lila” Said Nino. “He was wearing a tux like all the other dudes”

 

“I think I have an idea, why Nathaniel could be absent on Lila’s big day” Said Marinette glaring at Lila, which glared with a neutral look at the priest.

 

“I think I would do the same” Told Nino and Adrien nodded.

 

“He’s not real open about himself with us guys” Said Adrien.

 

“He sometimes talked with me about some things, but I think he tells the most things either to Lila or to Rose”

 

“He tells me the most things, he even told me he had a crush on her...” Said Rose, then closed her mouth.

 

“He really has a crush on her?” Asked Nino.

 

“Yes, but he told me to not tell it anyone….which I accidentally did”

 

 

The priest asked the man to do his speech for Lila.

 

“Well I don’t have much to say, you’re the best person I ever met and I’m glad to be here today with you to marry” Said the man to the brunette.

 

“How long have they been together?” Asked Adrien.

 

“I think only for several months” Responded Nino.

 

“They’re together for about a four months only.” Responded Rose. “They don’t know each other so long”

 

“I find that this is a bit too early” Added Alya. “I would prefer to date him longer to see how the relationship keeps going”

 

“Giulio, I’m…. I’m happy that the day is here and I decided to sing with you one of our favorite songs” Said Lila looking at the audience, then Adrien wide his eyes and walked up at the audience to a piano, then sat there.

 

At the top of the church stood a guy dressed in white and purple spandex suit looking down at the altar. On the right arm the person had a tablet sticking on there and on the left hand he had a pencil, which he took to draw something on there.

 

 

Adrien started to play on the piano and Lila gulped looking at the guy, she was going to marry, which looked at her neutrally. She looked at her friends and they gave her thumb up, wishing her luck.

 

 

“ _The day we met, frozen I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my heart….beats fast…_

 

 

“That’s the song I heard Lila sing with Nathaniel” Said Juleka.

 

“Sing?” Asked Marinette looking at her.

 

“You know when I and Juleka were on music lessons with both and Myléne, we had to do all a duet with each other and both had choose this song.” Told Rose. “Seeing them sing this song, made me think, that they were somehow soulmates”

 

“What do you mean with that?” Asked Nino. “I don’t get that”

 

“Their voices together, their harmony. They had put much love in that song”

 

“Ah” Said Nino looking in front to the French pianist and the singing Italian.

 

“ _I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years...I’ll love you for a thousand more….”_

 

Lila looked at her fiancé, waiting for him to continue the next part of the song. Adrien made a bit time up, so that the man could join without any problem, but he shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry Lila” Said the man. “I don’t want to blame myself in front of the others” Said the man and a few look disappointed on, what he said. Lila sighed looking down at the ground, then heard a familiar voice and looked along with the fiancé and the priest at a wall, where a colorful stairs had just showed up, for no reason and there walked a purple skinned guy with a white suit, which legs were dark purple and from the knees to the feet was red. The upper part was white and had a few purple stripes and in the middle it had a circle with three smaller circles, which were colored after the main colors cyan, magenta and yellow.

 

“It’s the Evillustrator” Said Marinette as she recognized his colorful looks and his tomato red hair with the berret.

 

“ _Time stands still, beauty in all she is.”_ Sang the Evillustrator approximating to the bride. _“I will be brave, I will not let anything take away. What’s standing in front…. of me...”_

 

Lila smiled gladly, as she recognized, that this akumatized villain, wasn’t anyone more than Nathaniel, the missing guy at the front seat. Alya took her phone out to record the villain singing to the bride.

 

“Is this Nathaniel?” Asked Adrien looking at Marinette, then glared back at the altar.

 

“ _Every hour has come to this”_ Sang the Evillustrator then Lila joined to sing with the purple skinned villain the song.

 

“ _One step closer... I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years”_

 

“It’s so amazing” Said Rose looking amorously at the altar, enjoying the duet of the two.

 

 

“ _I’ll love you for a thousand more”_

 

While Alya was filming the current situation Nino, Kim and Alix took their lighter out, then moved it in the air, while it was on as like they were in a concert of a celebrity.

 

“That’s so sweet” Said Myléne lying her head on Ivan’s arm, making him smile.

 

“That’s how our Nath is” Juleka said looking at her short friend sitting next to her, which had just cleaned up a tear of her eye.

 

“I knew he would not give up so easily” Said Rose.

 

“Akumatized he’s actually more confident about himself, than normally” Said Marinette, then she shrieked as Rose moved her hand in front of her hand, causing her to shut up.

 

“ _And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more...”_

 

 

Adrien kept playing on the piano the last part of it, while the others observed both him and the others on the altar, then as Adrien had finished his part all applauded at the Evillustrator and Lila.

 

“Bravo! Bravissimo!” Shouted Rose happily, making Lila smile gladly at the girl, then turned her head to Evillustrator, which looked at her with a smile.

 

Lila gave him a long hug, making his face light up in a light pink color, then he closed his eyes, placing his arms around the girl.

 

“Should we interfere?” Asked Adrien looking at Marinette and she shrugged her shoulders.

 

The Evillustrator petted the girls back and looked deep into her eyes, receiving yet another hug of the girl and a soft whispering in his right ear.

 

“I love you….”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. FOX AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Youtube videos of the pet fox RonRon
> 
> This one shot is not that good, but I find if this was a longer fic (so 15-20 chapters it would be nice
> 
> Pairing: NathanielxLila

 

Inside of a forest a few red foxes were playing around together.

“Catch me if you can Alix!” Shouted one of the red kits.

“Wait for me Alya” Shouted the third fox running behind her siblings.

“Sabrina, Nathaniel come join us” Told Alix glaring at the other foxes. Alix was one of the smallest kit in the pack, while Alya was the tallest.

“Okay, are you coming Nath?” Asked Sabrina looking at the shorter fox, which glared at an orange reddish vixen cub walking accompanied by an adult black fox. Alya smirked and ran up at the vixen cub.

“Hi Lila, how’s going?” Asked Alya getting a nod from the animal.

“Great, great”

“Wanna join us all playing hunt the fox?” Asked Alya and Lila nodded.

“Sounds like fun, who’s going to be the hunter?” Asked Lila.

“Nathaniel!” Shouted all, making him wide his eyes in surprise.

“Wait, what?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Alya and Lila.

“You’re it!” Shouted Alya running away. “Come and get us!”

“Come on Nath, I’ll help you catch Alya” Told the red and silver fox hybrid the male kit. Nathaniel nodded in agreement and ran along with Lila behind the other foxes.

“Weeh” Shouted Sabrina running away from the others.

“Hey Lila wanna see something my dad did teach me this morning?” Asked Nathaniel.

“What did he teach you?” Asked Lila.

“This” Said Nathaniel speeding faster behind his sister Sabrina. Sabrina looked back seeing Nathaniel run with his tongue out towards, her shrieking her.

“Oh oh” Said Sabrina as her older brother was closer to her. He lifted his front paws and jumped with his back feet, throwing his sister on the ground.

“Gotch ya!” Shouted Nathaniel. “Come Lila, let’s flee” Told Nathaniel running away with Lila.

  


  


  


A while later Nathaniel sat in front of Lila’s parents den, waiting for her to come out.

“Lila, I found an interesting place for us to hang out. Can you come?” Asked Nathaniel. A moment later Lila left the den, walking to the sitting kit.

  


“Where are we going?” Asked Lila.

“It’s down the river” Told Nathaniel. “You will see”

“Great let’s go….” Said Lila and a bit taller black fox jumped at Nathaniel, bringing him down.

“Hey tomato fox!” Greeted the black fox.

“Ugh for the last time Nick, I’m a red fox not a tomato fox!”

“I know” Said Nick standing up along with him. “Your fur is just much more darker, than from your siblings, that’s why I call you like that” Said Nick, making Nathaniel roll his eyes. “Come they are worse nicknames I could give you like foxy ginger”

“Stop messing with him Nick” Told Lila glaring at Nathaniel. “Come, let’s go Nath”

“Where are you two going?” Asked Nick jumping in front of both.

“Somewhere you don’t” Responded Lila walking next to him, but he went in Lila’s way again.

“Come let’s stay here, we haven’t played all day” Said Nick. “You had luck to stay all day here and play with your friends and I didn’t” Explained Nick his younger sister. “Please” Said Nick pulling his ears down, making puppy eyes at her. Lila looked at Nathaniel and he nodded at her, making her look back at her brother again and nod.

“What do you have in mind to play?” Asked Lila and Nick jumped at her to fight.

“Play fight!” Shouted Nick and Lila and his brother stood both in front of each other pushing each other with their front paws, while gekkering at each other.

Nathaniel observed both fighting with each other and lied down there observing them followed by a sigh.

**OOO**

In the afternoon Nathaniel was down at the river drinking water along with his sister Alix.

“I don’t know, Nick is always set down by foxes, that’s why he prefers to hang with Lila,remember Chloé the other day?”

“When she told him, she lost her bone inside the anthill and he later stuck his head in it?” Asked Nathaniel. “That one?” Questioned the red fox earning a nod from the short kit.

“Yeah” Responded Alix.

“To his luck mama was there to stop that” Said Nathaniel glaring at his sister.

“Yeah” Said Alix looking at the river to see something swimming on the river. “What is that?” Asked Alix looking at the strange Grey object on the stream.

“I’m going to take it out” Said Nathaniel entering into the water then grabbed it and pulled it to land. What Nathaniel took out from the water was a can with a picture of a fish on it.

“Is this a fish?” Asked Alix glaring at the can and Nathaniel placed his nose on the can, taking the scent of the object.

“Smells like tuna” Said Nathaniel and stuck his head into the can.

“Take this thing off your head, before you end up like Nick did” Demanded Alix and Nathaniel walked backwards with the can on his head.

“Where are you going?” Asked Alix following Nathaniel, which stopped in front of the river, sitting his butt down and tried to push the can of his head.

“Little help?” Asked Nathaniel making Alix roll her eyes. Alix started to sniff the ground looking for something, while Nathaniel kept trying to pull the object from his head.

“You know what, wait here for a while, I’m going to call mom” Said Alix running of, while Nathaniel walked on the ground, without knowing exactly, where he is. He steps into the river, then starts to swim to get out of it, but instead he swum the river down.

“Damn I can’t see anything” Said Nathaniel while paddling on the water. “Help!” Shouted Nathaniel.

As Nathaniel was swimming towards the end of the river, that ends going down as a waterfall, finally hears a familiar voice calling him.

“Nathaniel!” Shouted that voice.

“Lila? Lila!” Shouted Nathaniel. Lila appeared along with Nick, Alix and Lila’s mother.

“Where’s Caline?” Asked Lila’s mother and the others didn’t reply.

“Alix, go look for her, I’m going to save him” Said the adult vixen and ran along the river closer to Nathaniel.

“Help me!” Shouted Nathaniel. “Help me”

“I’m coming Nathaniel, don’t worry” Said the vixen, trying to comfort the little guy. “Try to swim to, where you hear my voice” Explained the female and Nathaniel swum closer to the side of the river.

“Very good” Said the mother.

“Mom look the waterfall!” Shouted Nick and the mother saw the waterfall, where Nathaniel was swimming.

“I’m getting water inside this thing, help!” Shouted Nathaniel. Lila’s mother got worried then behind her appeared another fox running quickly on the side of the river.

“Nathaniel!” Shouted the female fox, observing the cub in the water.

“Mom!” Shouted Nathaniel. “Help me, I’m scared” Shouted Nathaniel.

From the forest appeared a few more foxes and observed Caline following her cub on the river.

“Be careful with the waterfall Ms C” Called a male fox cub seeing the adult running faster, than Nathaniel was on the water. Caline took a breath and jumped into the water grabbing Nathaniel on the can.

“Yeah!” All shouted as Caline managed to catch the fox kit.

“The waterfall, watch it!” Shouted a male red fox, but it was too late and as Caline turned her head around she fell along with Nathaniel the waterfall down.

“Nooo!” Shouted the male fox.

“Nathaniel!” Shouted Lila shocked along with Alix. All stood there looking around, waiting to hear them splash on the sea, which never happened.

“Come on, I have to see if my son and my wife are alive!” Shouted the male fox and ran away from the river followed by a few other foxes.

“Wait for me” Shouted Lila, but her mother pulled her on the tail.

“No Lila, stay here” Demanded her mother.

“But mom, he’s my best friend” Said Lila glaring at her with sad eyes.

“I know, we have to wait for them to find them first” Told Lila’s mother placing her paw on her back. Lila glared at the place, they fell down getting tears in her eyes.

“Please come back Nath” Said Lila sad.

Down at the waterfall Caline lied inside the water with eyes closed and Nathaniel lied on top of her with all his four legs over her back. At the forest a Beagle was walking around the bottom.

“What’s this new smell?” Asked the Beagle looking around, then saw Caline and Nathaniel inside the water. “Oh oh” Said the dog running into the water.

  


“Are you two okay?” Asked the dog, then sniffed on both of the foxes. By sniffing on Nathaniel’s tail, he pulled it back to his body, starting to shiver. The dog took him by the fur’s back and walked with him out of the water, placing him down on the ground.

“Are you okay?” Asked the dog. Nathaniel tried to stand up, while shaking on his short legs. The dog looked back at his mother, who lied lifeless back there. Nathaniel felt down on his legs again, then whined.

“Let me take this of you son” Said the middle sized dog taking the can with his mouth, then pushed it off his head. Nathaniel shook his head, then looked at the Beagle, which glared with his brown eyes at him.

“Have you seen my mama?” Asked Nathaniel glaring with his blue eyes at the dog, which turned his head to the waterfall, where the other vixen lied.

“I….well...don’t know, what to say” The dog said, making the kit tilt his head confused, then dared to look at the waterfall to see his mother lying there dead.

“Mom!” Shouted Nathaniel running at her, lying down on the water in front of her. “Wake up mom, wake up” Said Nathaniel nudging her with his nose. He started to whine and lied down next to her, while the other dog watched the sad kit lying there.

**OOO**

A week later Buster’s owner, William had adopted the little kit and the fox hang out in the garden with Buster.

“Look what I found kid” Mumbled Buster holding a red ball inside his mouth.

“What’s that?” Asked Nathaniel tilting his head.

“A ball” Responded Buster putting it in front of it. “It’s a toy”

“A toy?”

“Yeah” Replied Buster. “Someone throws the ball, like our owner William and we have to catch it”

“Okay” Said Nathaniel and Buster kicked the ball.

“Fetch!” Shouted Buster and Nathaniel saw it rolling off.

“So I have to go behind it and bring it back?” Questioned the young kit and the Beagle nodded. Nathaniel went behind the ball, while Buster observed him.

“He will learn it” Said Buster to himself and saw the kit rolling the ball with his head to the dog.

“Good, alright when you’re a bit bigger you will be able to pick it up with your mouth” Said Buster taking the ball with the paw, then kicked it again towards the field. “Now run” Demanded Buster and so did Nathaniel. The red kit brought the ball fast, while running with it and stopped in front of Buster smiling at him.

“This is actually pretty cool” Said Nathaniel then Buster kicked the ball again and Nathaniel raced behind the ball, making Buster smile. Nathaniel brought it back and Buster placed his paw on his head, petting it.

“Good boy” Said Buster and kicked the ball again. Buster observed the fox running and a brown haired guy left the house and brought two bowls filled with pork meat then placed them on the ground.

“Come on my boys” Said William and Nathaniel came back with the ball and gave it to Buster.

“Look here’s your lunch” Said William and petted his Beagle. The little kit observed his bowl with a few pork ears in it and sniffed it.

“Smells delicious” Said Nathaniel and took one, trying to chew it.

“The ears and the skin is the best on the pork” Said Buster biting a bit of meat, which was cut in a cube form.

“Yeah” Agreed Nathaniel lying down on his back trying to take a bit from the ear.

“Bite with your front teeth” Told Buster” They’re better to rip it off”

“So our special little guest needs to eat a lot to get big and strong and maybe one day Buster teaches you how to hunt, right?” Asked William with a wink his Beagle.

“Great my parents wanted to teach me how to hunt, but now...” Said Nathaniel thinking about his parents, mostly about his mother, who risked her life to save him.

“Forget it my boy, eat your food and we go play later, okay?” Asked Buster receiving a nod from the red kit, which then bit on the ear of the meat.

.

.

Buster lied inside his dog house having a nap and on the outside was Nathaniel pulling the red ball with his head to the middle of the garden. Nathaniel raised his butt and stretched his front paws forwards, looking at the red ball.

“Be careful red ball, you’re under the eye of the most skilled hunting fox, the world has ever seen” Said Nathaniel to himself and sneaked forwards to the ball.

Buster woke up and looked at the outside to see the young cub crawling at the ball. Buster stood up to leave the dog house, then walked up at the cub, which jumped at the ball growling.

“Gotcha!” Shouted the kit biting on it.

“Not bad” Said Buster getting the red animal to look up at him to smile. “But you have to work out on your sneaking. You gotta walk as quietly as possible and don’t talk. You have to surprise you prey”

“Alright I try” Said the red kit and the Beagle pulled the ball a bit further away from them.

“And now go” Demanded the hound. Nathaniel went down again into the hunting position and sneaked slowly to the ball. As he was near the ball, he jumped and bit on the ball.

“Great job my boy” Complimented the hunt dog, then observed a bird passing by and landing on Buster’s water bowl to drink water. “Psst Nathaniel” Asked Buster getting the kid’s attention. “What about a real prey?” Asked the Beagle showing the cub the bird and he nodded.

Nathaniel started to sneak once again, approaching closer to the small bird. He stopped behind the bird, having him in visor, then growled and jumped at the bird biting him on it’s butt.

“Ah!” Exclaimed the bird.

“Let him go” Demanded Buster and the fox kit left the bird go.

“What was that?” Asked the bird glaring mad at the kid.

“I’m just teaching him how to hunt” Told the dog.

“What is a fox doing here in your garden anyway?” The bird asked, his back.

“He kind of became an orphan, when I met him” Told Buster. “His mother died, saving his life.

“Oh” Replied the gray bird. “What happened actually?”

“I did something stupid and because of that now I lost my family” Said Nathaniel looking sad, then Buster petted his head.

“Don’t be so rude with yourself, it was an accident” Said Buster.

“Yeah it’s sad, but it’s part of your life.” Said the bird. “But one thing is for sure, your mamma will always look down at you from up there” Said the bird pointing at the sky.

“Can I see her?” Asked Nathaniel and the bird looked at the dog, which shrugged his shoulders.

“One day little kit”

“Really” Asked Nathaniel.

“Yeah, but let’s first work on your hunting skills” Suggested Buster and Nathaniel nodded and walked away with the dog, followed by the bird.

  


A few months later Buster and a now a bit taller Nathaniel were sitting on the outside on the snow, observing their owner placing a woolly cover inside Nathaniel’s dog house.

“Why didn’t your fur grew for the winter season?” Asked the teen fox looking at the adult dog.

“I’m not a specific pet to live in the wild like you”

“But aren’t we somehow related with the wolves?”

“Sure we are, but we are about 1000 generations away from the start of the legacy.”

“Are they dogs with winter coats?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Well there are certain breeds that have it, like the St Bernard, the Bernese Mountain dog, the Huskies, they have much more fur, than I do”

“Do they live in the wild too?”

“The most work at snowy places and are rescuers. They rescue humans or other animals”

“Dogs work?” Asked Nathaniel interested.

Not all, but they are a lot. Like German shepherds, the most of them are police dogs and catch criminals and Dalmatians save people or animals from fire”

“Wow” Said Nathaniel and a bird showed up landing on Nathaniel’s head.

“Hello guys” Greeted the bird.

“Hey” Greeted Nathaniel.

“Hey Phil” Greeted Buster. “Are you flying to the South?” Asked the dog and the gray animal.

“This time I’m heading to Columbia” Told the bird. “When I’m back, I hope this handsome finds a girlfriend” Said Phil chuckling.

“A girlfriend?” Asked Nathaniel looking up at the bird.

“Don’t look at me like that, you’re a total lady killer”

“Killer?” Asked Nathaniel raising his eye brow.

“Don’t worry boy, you will find the perfect girl, don’t worry”

“But how can it come, that you guys don’t have a mate?” Asked Nathaniel.

“We….we aren’t very lucky with girls” Responded Buster unsure.

“Maybe we find one someday” Said Phil. “I always met many other birds, which fly to the south”

“Did you have someone special back there, when you were younger?” Asked the trio colored dog the red fur pet.

“I had there a best friend” Told Nathaniel. “I kind of liked her, when I was younger” Said Nathaniel thinking about, how she would look like now.

Phil and Buster looked at each other giving each other a sly grin.

“She sounds to be an amazing vixen” Said Phil and started to beat with his wings, to take off. “I’ll be leaving, see you next spring!”

“Bye Phil, be careful” Said Buster then looked at the smiling fox.

“Kid, come let’s get us a bit of William’s rests of chicken” Told Buster and the fox followed the dog by side.

“I love chicken”

“You will loved it even more, when it’s breaded” Said Buster, making Nathaniel hum.

  


  


  


In the forest near to a river sat a beautiful red fox, staring into the water looking sad. Behind her appeared a black fox, then sat down next to her looking at her.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Asked the black fox. The fox sighed and glared at the fox.

“Oh Nick, it’s almost been a year since we lost Nathaniel at the river. He was never found, we haven’t seen him ever since. We….we don’t even know if he died or if he’s still alive and if he’s okay or if he’s in trouble”

“Yeah you’re right” Said Nick. “Uh Lila listen, why do you want to mate this year?” Asked Nick. “I don’t find Chad to be the right mate for you”

“Why do you say so?” Asked Lila. “Who said, that I wanted to mate with him?”

“Uh you?” Asked Nick. “Like a few weeks ago?”

“I guess I did” Replied Lila thinking about it. “I find he’s a real good looking fox”

“Yeah sis, but...”

“He even works out a lot and was really popular at the hunting school”

“I know, but Lila looks don’t matter”

“I know, he’s a real ass sometimes, but he can change, right?” Asked the vixen and the brother shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m your brother Lila, I’m just worried, that he hurts you”

“Aww” Said Lila nuzzling him. “You’re the best bro I ever had”

A red fox showed up running along with another red fox next to the river towards the siblings.

“Hey you two can’t believe what I saw” Said the shortest fox. “Alya and I saw down there a hunting dog, being chased by a strange fox”

“A strange fox?” Asked Lila interested.

“Yeah a red one, just like us” Said Alya.

“We have to go and help him” Said Alix and all followed Alya the river down.

“How are we going to help him?” Asked Nick.

“We see that later” Said Alix. “Now we got a job!”

The foxes ran the way down to the other part of the forest, passing by the waterfall, where a young mother fox had lost her life, when trying to save one of his kits.

“I see a fox running there” Said Nick. “And an animal in front of him”

“That’s the dog” Said Alya.

“And look the fox is almost catching him!” Said Alix observing the fox, nearing closer to the dog, then jumped, bringing the dog down on the ground.

“Gotcha!” Said the fox, then Alya and Co. appeared behind the fox and the hound, excited looking at him.

“That was great!” Shouted Alya.

“That was real tough” Shouted Nick.

“Man I wish I could handle a hunting dog, just the way you did” Said Alix. “I never met someone, who’s brave enough to mess with a dog”

The fox glared at the other vulpes, then noted, that Lila glared at him for a long moment. The fox, then raised his brows after he finally got, who she was.

“Lila?” Asked the fox, making Lila raise her right brow.

“Uh do I know you?” Asked Lila.

“It’s me….” Said the fox. “Nathaniel”

“Nathaniel?” Asked Lila.

“Brother, is that really you?” Asked Alix, glaring at the red fox. He nodded smiling bright at the siblings, then Alix and Alya jumped at Nathaniel, rolling around on the grass with the long lost brother of them. Lila and Nick smiled at the sight of their reunion. The trio colored dog stood up, observing the happy family now.

“Ah the dog’s awake!” Shouted Nick scared of the dog.

“Hold it, don’t worry I’m not bad” Said Buster, then Nathaniel stood up standing in front of him.

“Guys, this is my friend Buster” Introduced Nathaniel. “Buster those two are my sisters Alya and Alix, the silver fox is Nick and next to him is Lila, his sister and my childhood friend”

“Nice to meet you” Said Buster.

“How you doing?” Asked Alix.

“Nice to meet you too” Said Alya.

“Is dad or anyone else here?” Asked Nathaniel looking at his siblings.

“Dad got murdered by a few hunting dogs along with Juleka’s and Rose’s parents.” Told Nick. “It was horrible, we’ve been running for ages, to escape the humans and their hunting dogs”

“My condolences” Said Buster.

“You know Buster isn’t a hunt dog” Explained Nathaniel. “He’s just a simple dog, who lives together with a nice human”

“I’ve never been out of the forest, but I heard from Kim’s dad, that they are police dogs, that fight criminals”

“They’re also fire fighting dogs and rescue dogs” Added Nathaniel.

“And no rescue foxes?” Asked Nick tilting his head.

“Who knows” Said Nathaniel.

“I’m so glad you’re back Nathy” Said Lila leaning her head next to his.

“Huh?” Replied Nathaniel as the vixen leaned really close on him.

“Welcome home, buddy” Said Nick glaring at Nathaniel, which had his eyes glued on Lila, then he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment with his best friend.

“Wahh!” Screamed a strange voice, making all look around.

“What was that?” Asked Buster as he heard that weird noise.

“That’s a fox scream” Said Nick. “Someone warned us from danger”

“It’s not someone, it’s Chad” Corrected Alya.

“Not this jerk again” Said Alix rolling her eyes.

“Who’s Chad?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila.

“A…...friend of mine?” Responded Lila unsure, about how to tell that to Nathaniel. A brown-reddish fox showed up in front of them growling at all.

“We don’t want to make any problems, we’re just celebrating the encounter with our brother Nathaniel” Said Alix and Chad growled at her.

“Hey!” Shouted Nathaniel, getting the brown fox’s attention.

“Who are you?” Asked the fox with a snarl at the red fox.

“That’s Nathaniel” Said Lila. “My best friend, remember?”

“Oh is he?” Asked Chad seeing Nathaniel’s head next to Lila’s.

“Since, he’s new here and all, I’m just going to take it the easy way. Get your dirty paws of my girl!”

“She...she’s your mate?” Asked Nathaniel surprised.

“Yeah and don’t come up with ideas, that you can just enter here easily into our territory and pick up some random vix.”

“Hey you know my sister’s a fox, like anyone else. Don’t call her your object” Said Nick glaring at the fox.

“Of course, you’re right sorry” Said Chad, not really caring about, what the fox said. “But I think the others wouldn’t like to have a new fox member in the group”

“What group?” Asked Alya. “We live all in the same forest, only in different dens with out family”

“And Nathaniel belongs to our family and he’s staying!” Added Alix looking serious at Chad.

“Okay, okay” Said Chad. “You’re right” Said Chad walking back. “By the way, take this stray away from here, hounds aren’t welcomed here”

“What?” Asked Buster surprised.

“Forget that jerk” Said Alix. “You can stay with us”

“Nathaniel come, we have to show the others that you’re alive” Said Alya pulling him on the tail.

“But…” Said Nathaniel looking back at Lila, which smiled at him. She observed him along with Nick, being carried away.

“Great he’s now back” Said Nick.

“You always interrupted and didn’t let him play with me or go with him anywhere, when we were younger and now you’re glad, he’s back?”

“I know, when I was younger I was too stupid to realize the difference between him and Chad”

“You were?” Asked Lila raising an eye brow at him unsurprising.

“Stop looking at me like that sis, we both know it” Said Nick. “Be happy, that he has finally returned home”

“Yeah” Said Lila. “But I wonder if we both are still on good terms after all this months”

“Why shouldn’t you be?” Asked Nick.

“You know Chad, gets easily jealous, when I’m around other foxes”

“Just forget him, he’s not interested in you really, he’s more interest on your body and the mating season”

“You talk non sense”

“I bet, if you mate with him next season, we will dump you after you have the kits like other foxes do”

“Not all foxes do that, others mate the other year again or more later with the same mate” Said Lila. “I’m one of to have a lasting relationship”

“If you manage to keep him until your dead, good luck” Said Nick. “But I got to tell you as a good old brother, wait for next year, so you can find out, if he’s a good one or not”

“I’m going to think about it” Said Lila looking at the other end of the forest, where the red foxes did left.

  


  


At the river, near the head of the waterfall sat Nathaniel looking down at it, thinking about the past.

“Good evening” Said a voice and Nathaniel looked back to see Lila walking towards him. “May I...”

“Of course” Said Nathaniel stepping aside for Lila to sit down.

“You’re….uh...thinking about your mother?”

“Yeah” Responded Nathaniel neutral. “You know, when I didn’t….I….when I found that can at the river….I shouldn’t have going to get it….It’s just because of me, that my mom is not here and why I’ve been the whole living away from you all”

“It was never your fault Nathaniel. It could have happened to anyone else...You’re….you’re just had pretty bad luck on that day” Told Lila.

“Yeah Buster told me the same”

“Did you have there any other friends, instead of Buster?” Asked Lila glaring at the red fox.

“Well, there’s William, Buster’s owner and a bird named Phil” Responded Nathaniel. “There are the only ones”

“You didn’t have a lot of friends there”

“Not even a best friend” Said Nathaniel, making Lila look down neutral.

“Nath, can I ask you something?” Asked Lila.

“Sure, ask”

“You know, my brother had did this suggestion for me to mate next year” Said Lila making Nathaniel blush slightly.

“Mate?”

“You know I thought about, if I should mate with Chad, but he’s kind of….not like you”

“Like me?”

“You know, you’re a nice fox and all, but….he’s not like you”

“Uh….what do you mean?”

“I’m not sure if he’s the right fox”

“Oh that” Said Nathaniel. “You know you could wait until next year to see, if he does really care about you and all and not use you, just to bury his bone somewhere”

“Where did you learn to talk like that?” Asked Lila chuckling.

“Uh some female dog from a movie I saw once”

“Well, I think you’re right” Said Lila looking at him. “I think I know, what I’m going to do”

“What will you do, if I may ask?” Asked Nathaniel then the vixen nibbled him on his ear.

“Hehehe, that’s good, right there” Groaned Nathaniel taking automatically his hind leg to scratch himself on the side.

“You’re really sensitive” Whispered Lila into his ears.

“Y...you think so?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Of course I do!” Shouted a voice, scaring both and look back to see Chad standing there looking angrily at each other.

“I…..uh….” Stuttered Nathaniel and Lila stood in front of him.

“Chad, listen before you go crazy I need to talk to you. About us” Said Lila and Chad growled, then raised his paw to scratch her face.

“Ah!” Cried Lila as she got hit by her mate.

“Hey!” Exclaimed Nathaniel. “Leave her!”

“No you leave her, she’s mine!” Shouted Chad growling.

“Stop saying that, she’s not an object. She’s a fox just like everyone else here” Said Nathaniel at the growling brunette, then the fox jumped at Nathaniel biting him on his ears.

“Argh!” Shouted Nathaniel as the fox bit him.

“Chad stop!” Shouted Lila as Chad pulled Nathaniel on his ear.

“Grrr” Growled Nathaniel, then pulled his paw back and hit Chad on his face.

“Argh!” Shouted Chad and Nathaniel jumped on Chad, growling at him.

“Stop it!” Demanded Nathaniel then Chad bit Nathaniel on the nose, making him yell.

“Auh!” Yelled Nathaniel and Chad jumped on Nathaniel, gekkering during the fight with him.

“Be careful with the waterfall!” Warned Lila and Chad glared at the waterfall, then bit Nathaniel on his front paw, making him whine.

“Nathy!” Shouted Lila receiving a death glance of the brown fox. Nathaniel kept whining, then tried to catch one of Chad’s paws, which he didn’t have success. Chad growled and started to pull Nathaniel to the river, while Lila observed the two shocked on the situation.

“Enough!” Shouted Lila and bit Chad on his tail, making him scream.

“Ahhh!” Shouted Chad. He let Nathaniel’s paw go and jumped on Lila biting her on the back.

“Chaaaad!” Yelled Lila in pain, while Nathaniel lied there observing shocked the fox hurting the vixen. Nathaniel tried to get up and tried to limp at them.

“Leave her!” Shouted Nathaniel feeling the pain in his paw. Chad glared at him, showing his fangs at the red furred animal.

“Grrr” Growled Chad and jumped at Nathaniel bringing him closer to the dead end of the river.

“No!” Shouted Lila grabbed Chad on his tail, holding him away from the friend.

“Leave me!” Demanded Chad glaring at the vixen behind him.

“Leave him!” Shouted a voice then Lila looked around to see Buster showing up and pushing Chad away from Nathaniel.

“Well done!” Shouted a Silver fox stopping at the river, to help Nathaniel out.

“Come on my back” Said Nick trying to get Nathaniel on his back with his head.

“Run….” Said Nathaniel, while Nick tried to adjust himself under him.

“Don’t worry, you’re save with me”

“Nick!” Shouted Lila and the brother saw Chad running towards them.

“Sorry buddy” Said Nick and threw Nathaniel over the brown fox, then got brought down by the growling fox and they bit on each others faces.

“Ouch” Replied Nathaniel and Lila quickly helped him up.

“You’re okay?” Asked Lila looking worried at the male fox.

“Only my paw is hurt” Responded Nathaniel showing her the paw.

“You two stay here and I take care of this fox” Said Buster, then ran at the two foxes.

“Leave my littler sister and her friend in peace!” Shouted Nick, then got bit on the snout by the brownie. “Argh!”

Chad threw Nick near to the end of the river, where it does downhill and Nick tried to swim away from there.

“Nick!” Shouted Lila scared.

“Grrr” Growled Chad standing in front of Nick, then took his paw and hit Nick with his claws on the face, making him whine and slip back. Chad laughed with an evil grin, then Nick managed to pull him down on the ground and they got flowed down the waterfall.

“Nick!” Shouted Lila and Nathaniel. They ran around the forest the way down to the waterfall to find both of the foxes lying inside the water.

“Nick! Nick!” Shouted Lila running followed by Nathaniel and Buster. Nick lied there whining inside the water, then looked with his pupils at the canines.

“You’re alright?” Asked Nathaniel looking worried at the black fox.

“I’ll be fine” Responded Nick. “I just need to get a check up by the healer”

“Can you carry him to the healer?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Buster, which nodded.

“Of course” Said Buster and placed his head underwater, where Nick’s body was and pulled him on his back.

“You will be fine brother” Said Lila looking at the dark fox.

“What about Chad?” Asked Nathaniel and they looked around and saw, that Chad was gone.

“I hope he’s gone for a real long time” Said Buster. “If he causes trouble again, just tell me” Said the Beagle carrying the fox with them.

“Do you think he will leave us in peace?” Asked Nathaniel.

“He has to” Responded Lila. “I don’t want, that our kits will have to face this jerk in the future”

“O….our kits?” Asked Nathaniel surprised.

“Lives too short to wait for me and who knows, what happens tomorrow?” Said Lila looking at Nathaniel.

“I….uh...well”

“Don’t sweat it” Said Nick. “You know her longer and better, than this piece of poop” Said Nick with a growl, followed by a whine, making the others laugh.

“If you’re ready, then I leave you two alone” Said Buster with a wink at Nathaniel.

“We warn you, when I got the heat” Said Lila making Nick and Buster laugh, except for Nathaniel.

“I have no idea, what you two are talking about” Said Nathaniel causing the others to laugh even more.

“You’ll find it out very soon” Said Lila followed by a giggle.

 

  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know exactly, if foxes scream or gekker during fights or only growl, I’m not very familiar with them as I am with dogs or wolves at writing. It’s kind of fine.
> 
> This was also the last prompt of the tomatofox week :( Man I enjoyed seeing other fans sharing their fics, their edits and fanarts of them. Makes me so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The Oc's showing up in the fic listend with their alter egos:  
> Gingerbreadman = Tom Dupain  
> Mama Bear = Sabine Cheng  
> Prince Eco = Prince Ali  
> The Shipper = Caline Bustier  
> Quin Kong = The Gorilla  
> Schmid = Alix's father  
> Nootler = The grand hotel's butler  
> Petalia = Prince Ali's chaperon


End file.
